


Der nächste Schritt

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, i don't know i wrote this 4 years ago, it's been like fifteen years since the war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Der nächste logische Schritt: Wein.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape





	Der nächste Schritt

**Author's Note:**

> _Wir kennen uns seit X Jahren  
>  Du musst jetzt nix sagen  
> Ich wollt Dich nur fragen:  
> Wollen wir den nächsten Schritt wagen?_  
> willst du - alligatoah
> 
> **CN: Age Difference, Alkoholkonsum (u.a. als coping mechanism)**

Keine zwanzig Minuten später liegt Hermione in ihrem Bett und kann selbst nicht wirklich fassen, was da gerade passiert ist. Sie wirft sich den Arm über die Augen und presst die Lider fest aufeinander. (Alles in ihr kribbelt, als sie sich auf die Seite dreht und aus dem Fenster sieht. Draußen sammelt sich schon Morgenröte am Horizont und der Himmel graut auf.)

Es wird sie ewig beschäftigen, also kann sie auch aufstehen. Eine Tasse grünen Tees wird ihr jetzt bestimmt guttun. Heißer Tee und kühle Gedanken sind das, was sie jetzt braucht, denkt sie und schlägt die Bettdecke zurück.

  


»Wir kennen uns seit X Jahren«

  


Hermione kann seit Tagen an nichts Anderes mehr denken. Sie dreht sich im Kreis, weiß weder aus noch ein. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie mit all dem einverstanden ist und ob es wirklich hat soweit kommen müssen. (Apropos; wie _war_ es überhaupt dazu gekommen?)

Eigentlich hatte es eine ganz lockere Sache werden sollen, ein Treffen hier, ein bisschen Wein da, aber nichts Bestimmtes. Ein bisschen an halb vergessenem Wissen kitzeln und sich mal wieder richtig herausgefordert fühlen. Eine intellektuelle Spielerei. Mehr nicht, _wirklich nicht_.

Aber irgendwie ist es ausgeartet, soweit ausgeartet, dass er einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung hat und sie einen für seine. Soweit sogar, dass sie manchmal unaufgefordert und unangekündigt mit einer Flasche seines Lieblingsweines seine Tür aufschließt und mit einem _Da bist Du_ ja begrüßt wird. (Endlich sagt er nie, aber es schwingt in seinen Worten mit. Leise, vertraut und erschreckend willkommen. Als ob er gar nichts Anderes meinen könnte.) Soweit sogar, dass es bald keinen Abend gibt, an dem sie sich nicht sehen. Und manchmal, ja manchmal, erwischt sie sich, wie sie enttäuscht davon ist, dass er an diesem oder jenem Abend nicht durch ihre Wohnungstür gekommen ist und sie mit einer Flasche überrascht hat.

  


»Du musst jetzt nix sagen«

  


Es ist lange nach dem Krieg gewesen, dass sie sich wiedergesehen haben. Hermione hatte ihr siebentes Schuljahr beendet und war mehr oder minder dahingetrieben, weil sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, sich auf ein Fachgebiet dieser absolut phantastischen und unglaublich weltenerschütternder Realität zu spezialisieren, weil sie dann so viele Dinge nicht kennenlernen könnte. (Und sie weiß doch auch gar nicht, was ihr am meisten gefallen würde? Es gibt so viel, das sie lernen könnte; sie könnte Heilerin, Forscherin, Lehrerin, Ministeriumsangestellte oder Autorin werden; am liebsten hätte sie sich in jeder erdenklichen Richtung weitergebildet, aber wie sollte sie das bewerkstelligen?)

Hermione war gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen fünfundzwanzig geworden, als sie Flourish and Blotts betrat, um mit ihrem Geburtstagsgeld (diesmal hatten ihre Eltern ihr Geldscheine zwischen die Seiten eines Buches gesteckt), ein paar neue Bücher zu kaufen, die sie sich schon seit längerer Zeit wünschte. Sie stapelte _Magick Moste Evile_ von Godelot auf das sich bereits auf ihrem Arm befindliche _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ von Owle Bullock. (Beides hatte die nette Verkaufsperson für sie bestellt, da es keine Werke waren, die Flourish and Blotts normalerweise herumstehen hatte.) Dann tastete sie sich an den anderen Regalen vorbei, las die Buchrücken und blieb schließlich an _Moste Potente Potions_ von Phineas Bourne hängen, bei dem sie nicht erwartet hatte, es hier jemals einfach so zu finden. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern zog sie das Buch aus dem Regal und strich über den Einband, der dem Exemplar aus der hogwart'schen Bibliothek frappierend ähnlich sah. (Keins der drei Bücher ist ein _das möchte ich ausprobieren_ -Kauf. Sie ist nostalgisch, sie gibt es zu.)

Als sie sich gerade umdrehen und zur Kasse gehen wollte, stand ihr jemand im Weg, der von oben auf sie herabsah und _Sie denken doch nicht daran, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen?_ sagte.

  


»Ich wollt Dich nur fragen:«

  


Hermione lacht leise auf, greift nach dem Glas, das vor ihr steht, und nippt vorsichtig an dem Weißwein, den er mitgebracht hat, weil sie ihn noch nie zuvor getrunken hat und eigentlich auch gar kein so großer Freund von weißem Wein ist. Sie ist Rotweintrinkerin und weil er Weißweintrinker ist, trinken sie manchmal Roséwein als Kompromiss. (Und jeden zweiten Mai trinken sie Elfenwein, um zu feiern, dass sie noch leben; um sich an die Menschen zu erinnern, die es nicht mehr tun. Dann sitzen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander auf Hermiones Couch oder an seinem Esstisch und schenken sich so lange nach, bis sie die dritte Flasche geleert haben; Dann steht sie etwas schwankend auf und entschuldigt sich zur Toilette, auf der sie sechs bis sieben Minuten damit verbringt, sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten und verwundert zu sein. (Sie sieht ihre vom Alkohol geröteten Wangen und die kleinen Falten, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln zu bilden beginnen; sie sieht die Sorgen und Ängste des Krieges, obwohl mehr als zehn Jahre vergangen sind; sie sieht, dass sie irgendwie unzufrieden ist, aber gleichzeitig nicht glücklicher sein könnte.) Sie seufzt ein bisschen aufgelöst, geht zurück zu ihm und wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht.)

 _Wir haben die letzten beiden Wochen jeden Abend getrunken_ , stellt sie fest und nimmt den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Weißweinglas. _Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?_. Sie lacht wieder. (Wahrscheinlich hat sie zu viel getrunken; bei lieblichem Wein überschätzt sie sich manchmal und er hat extra für sie einen nicht ganz so trockenen ausgesucht.) _Früher_ , fährt sie fort, nachdem sie ihr Glas wieder befüllt hat, _hätte ich nie gedacht, dass gerade wir irgendwann zusammen auf meiner Couch sitzen und uns betrinken würden._ Ihr Kopf fühlt sich ganz leicht an und ihre Handbewegungen werden ungeschickter, als er _wir betrinken uns nicht_ einwirft.

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln, zieht die Beine auf die Polster und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Armlehne. Einen Moment legt sie das Kinn auf die Knie, dann greift sie sich ihr Glas und nimmt einen demonstrativ großen Schluck. Sein rechter Mundwinkel hebt sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns und ihre ohnehin schon geröteten Wangen werden noch röter. (Er schenkt sich ebenfalls ein neues Glas ein und sie denkt sich, dass sie früher auch niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie ihm irgendwann erzählen würde, dass sie ihn einmal bestohlen hat. Und dass er es gar nicht so schlimm fände.)

  


»Wollen wir den nächsten Schritt wagen?«

  


Irgendwann ist die Flasche leer, und es ist nicht die erste Flasche, deren Inhalt diesen Abend von ihnen konsumiert wurde. (Es sind eins, zwei, drei, viele; Hermione nimmt sich vor, dass sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr trinkt. Es fühlt sich zu normal und zu angenehm an, als _wirklich_ gut zu sein.) Sie stellt ihr leeres Glas auf den Tisch und fokussiert ihn mit ein wenig Mühe. Müdigkeit hat sich in ihren Gliedern breit gemacht und sie rutscht etwas nervös auf ihrem Platz hin und her, bevor sie sich schlussendlich dazu entschließt, zu müde für weitere intellektuelle Konversationen zu sein.

 _Es ist spät_ , sagt sie und lächelt ihn an, _wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du im Gästezimmer schlafen_. (Sie sagt nicht _ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du bleibst_ und sie sagt auch nicht _Du darfst immer bleiben_ und erst recht nicht _bitte geh' nicht_. Stattdessen sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihm das Bett kurz richtet, damit er nicht um diese Uhrzeit noch nach Hause gehen muss. Sie ignoriert dabei, dass er ein Zauberer ist und es genügend Möglichkeiten für ihn gibt, nach Hause zu kommen, ohne zu laufen oder zu zersplintern. – Aber er sagt auch nichts, um ihr zu widersprechen.)

Mit klammfeuchten Händen öffnet sie die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Sie entfernt die Tagesdecke und die zwei kleinen Dekokissen, die auf eben jener gelegen haben, dann legt sie beides ans Fensterbrett. Für einen kurzen Moment sieht sie sich im Raum um, dann dreht sie sich wieder zu ihm und sagt ihm, dass er sich wie zu Hause fühlen solle, schließlich gehe er seit Jahren ein und aus bei ihr. (Ihre Wangen werden wieder röter, als sie sich daran erinnert, dass er noch nie zuvor bei ihr geschlafen hat und er eigentlich auch noch gar nicht geäußert hat, wie er dazu steht.)

Sie fühlt sich verloren, mitten im Raum stehend, während er noch immer im Türrahmen schwebt und weder den Eindruck macht, dass er bald das Zimmer betreten möchte, noch, dass er sich umdrehen und gehen wird. Ihr Atem geht etwas schneller, als sie in Richtung Tür geht und sich mal wieder der Tatsache bewusst wird, wie groß er eigentlich ist. (Er überragt sie um knapp zwanzig Zentimeter; Und jetzt im Moment fühlt es sich an, als wären es Meilen, die sie voneinander trennen, dabei ist es inzwischen nur noch eine Elle, die zwischen sie passt.) Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal heftig.

Er geht einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu, wahrscheinlich, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber es bewirkt nur, dass er ihr so nah ist, dass ihr für einen kurzen Moment schwindelig von seinem eigenen Geruch nach Rauch, kräftigen Kräutern und irgendetwas anderem, das sie nicht wirklich definieren kann, ist. (Er hat, bevor er zu ihr gekommen ist, an einem Zaubertrank gearbeitet und sie kann, obwohl so viele Stunden vergangen sind, immer noch einiges davon an ihm wahrnehmen.) Ihr Kopf dreht sich nach oben, sie starrt ihn von unten herauf an; er sagt nichts. Und plötzlich küssen sie sich.

  


»Ja.«


End file.
